Brown
Brown is one of the main characters of Rule of Rose and is Jennifer's pet Labrador Retriever and her loyal companion. He is very protective of his master, helping Jennifer throughout the game and is essentially her only true, best, and closest friend. Brown is also used as an important gameplay device. His sense of smell helps Jennifer find items that she would not normally find on her own. Originally not included in the game, Brown was added to balance out Jennifer's "helpless and unhappy" personality. In game Brown accompanies Jennifer throughout the game after she frees him from rope using scissors, and will respond to the player's commands. Jennifer can command Brown to track items by scent, "stay," and be called to her side. Brown cannot attack enemies, but he can growl, which distracts some Imps and bosses, allowing Jennifer to retreat or land a few blows without fear of retaliation. He can be injured to the point of collapse, causing him to stop distracting enemies or tracking an item. Brown's ability to locate items is an integral part of the game, used in every chapter of Rule of Rose to progress further. The same system allows the player to find health restoratives and other items which, while not essential to complete the game, can help the player. Players select an item from the inventory for Brown to locate, which is then connected to the "find" command until changed or removed. Every item selected this way can be used to find at least one type of item. When tracking items this way, Brown can lead the player through the game environments, scratching at doors in his way for the player to open. Most health restoring foods and all tradable items are hidden and must be uncovered by Brown, though the player can choose to avoid searching for these items in order to progress quickly. Dogfood and other items can be used to restore Brown's health if he becomes injured. Personality Brown is the symbolism for a canine truly being "man's best friend," or woman's at that. Brown is thankful and loyal to Jennifer from the very first time they meet. He's very loyal and is also a symbol of hope for Jennifer, essentially Jennifer's courage in the form of a strong dog. He aids her many times throughout her misadventures by helping Jennifer find clues and hidden items, as well as defending her during fights by stunning enemies with his barking. He's loyal, strong, brave, and kind, and he indeed loves his master, Jennifer. Biography Around July 1930, when Brown was still a puppy, he was found by a little girl named Jennifer. Feeling pity for the lonely animal, she decided to adopt him. Jennifer brought him to a nearby shed, which became his home. Jennifer named the puppy "Brown" and eventually came to love and care for him as her best friend. Because of him, Jennifer felt something that she never felt before during her days in the orphanage: happiness and love. She gave him a collar with his name engraved on it, and the bond between the two grew stronger as Jennifer visited him every day. Jennifer decided to introduce Brown to her only human friend, Wendy, another child at Rose Garden Orphanage. She felt happy introducing her new friend to such a lonely child, suggesting that her and Wendy care for Brown together. But sensing that Jennifer loved the dog more than her, Wendy became angry and jealous. Wendy kindly asked Jennifer if she could get rid of the puppy and give it away, in hopes that Jennifer would forget about Brown and continue to have the lonely girl as her only companion. She also stated that such a "filthy dog" did not deserve to be her friend. Unfortunately for her, Jennifer refused her request and continued to take care of Brown. Wendy gave orders to the Red Crayon Aristocrat Club to make Jennifer suffer in order to make her abandon Brown, but Jennifer never gave up, as she still had the dog to keep her strong. Wendy found her plans weren't going as well as she had thought, so as a last resort, she decided to make a final plan: to kill Brown. One night in November 1930, the children secretly took Brown and put him inside a bag. Because Jennifer's memories are fragmented, it is never explicitly shown how Brown died. One theory is that the children beat him to death with sticks, as seen in the beginning of the game if Jennifer looks past the orphanage gate. The bag is later buried in a coffin in the courtyard, so if Brown was still alive by that point, he would have suffocated. Diana, Meg and Eleanor are seen building this coffin in the introduction of the game. It appears Jennifer then dug up the coffin to discover her dead friend. In the chapter "The Funeral", Jennifer finds scattered papers addressed from the Aristocrat Club, reading "This month's gift: Filthy Jennifer." Brown's whimpers lead Jennifer to the attic, and on the door, she finds the message "This month's gift: Filthy Brown." Fearing what might have happened to her dearest friend, Jennifer hesitantly enters the room to see Brown dead inside a bloody bag. Upon Jennifer's discovery, she collapses to the ground, as Wendy reveals herself to Jennifer as the leader of the club, and the murderer of Brown. Enraged, Jennifer cries, sobbing angrily before standing up and slapping Wendy to the ground. She then sits on top of the collapsed Wendy and begins to slap her repeatedly, demanding that Wendy "go away" and shouting that she'll never forgive her. Jennifer then retaliates against the Aristocrats, stating that they are far from aristocrats, and are merely a bunch of fools for believing Wendy's lies. Wendy then runs out of the room, sobbing and humiliated. When Stray Dog appears and assaults Jennifer, Brown's memory appears as Jennifer's strength to help assist her. If the player gets the Good ending, they unlock the "Once Upon a Time" chapter, which explains how close Jennifer and Brown were. Jennifer locks Brown inside her memories, promising to protect him forever and ever until she dies. Etymology It seems that Jennifer named him Brown because of the color of his fur. The color brown represents wholesomeness and earthiness, as well as steadfastness, simplicity, friendliness, dependability, and health. So not only does his name Brown represent him literally, but also his nature and attitude. The term "to brown someone" means to depress or irritate. This could relate to Wendy's feelings towards him. Trivia *Much of the game shares similarities to Lord of the Flies. Brown can be compared to many of the characters from the novel that were killed because of bloodlust and a lack of reason. There are some references that compare the pig and the Lord of The Flies from the book to Brown. *Brown has 4 unlockable costumes: A chair, a Gothic Lolita costume, a crab and a rag doll. *The player can have Jennifer hug and pet Brown using the O button. Jennifer and Brown must be aligned, with Jennifer standing directly in front of Brown. A light tap on the button will result in a pet, while pressing the button down longer and harder will result in a hug. Gallery Brown.jpg|Render. JenniferBrown.png|Jennifer and Brown. Brownjennifer.jpg|Jennifer and Brown. Jenniferandbrown.png|Brown in the introductory sequence. Brownimps.png|Brown distracting a group of Imps. BrownStrayDog.png|Brown defending Jennifer. Brown As Chair.png|Brown's chair costume. Gothic Lolita.png|Brown's gothic costume. Octopus.png|Brown's crab costume. Ragdoll.png|Brown's rag doll costume. 755266-930042_20060919_048.jpg|Brown searching for an item behind the door 755288-930042_20060919_070.jpg|Brown sniffing Amanda's shoe 755260-930042_20060919_042.jpg|Bown and Jennifer sleeping 755364-930042_20060919_146.jpg|Brown and Jennifer surrounded by the imps Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Male Characters